(1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a winch system coupled to a processor that energizes the winch system, usually in a forestry environment.
(2) Related Art
Particularly in the lumber business, it is known that there are challenges imposed by remote locations, hard-to-reach job sites, the size and weight of trees to be felled and the movement after felling of heavy, unstable trees and limbs. To meet such challenges, machinery has been developed that deploy tree and limb processors. Examples include equipment made by Waratah, such as the HTH625C harvester head—http://www.waratah.net.
The following patent numbers were considered before filing this patent application: JP 7232899; AU 2010/202945; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,597; and 5,386,970.